segafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mariko Nanba
right|131px Mariko Nanba (jap. 南波 真理子 Nanba Mariko, geb. 28. Juni 1971 in Präfektur Chiba, Japan) ist eine japanischer Musikkomponistin, die in erster Linie für Videospiel-Soundtracks arbeitet. Karriere Mitarbeit an SEGA-Spielen Überblick *Panic! (1993) - Uncredited; MA *Drive Pico - Sound Effects *Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) — Composer *Sega International Victory Goal (1995) — Sound (Sound Staff), BGM and 12 Countries' National Anthem Arrange/Data Creation *Shinseiki Evangelion (1996) — Sound Creator BGM Data Creation *Dragon Force (1996) — Sound Effects *Sega Worldwide Soccer '97 (1996) Sound Effects and 48 Countries' National Anthem Arrange/Data Creation *Panzer Dragoon Saga (1998) — Music, Sound Effects and MA *Pro Yakyuu Team o Tsukurou! (Dreamcast Version) (1999) BGM *Roommania #203 (Dreamcast Version) (2000) — Sound Creator *Skies of Arcadia (2000) — Sound Effects (Original Development Staff) Event Sound Effects *Planet Ring (2000) - Sound Design, BGM and Sound Effects *Serani Poji special remix (CD) (nicht veröffentlicht) *Super Galdelic Hour (2001) — Komposition (Sound Section - Wavemaster) *Space Channel 5 Part 2 (2002) — Music Composer *Roommania #203 (PlayStation 2 Version) (2000) — Sound Creator (Original Staff), Special Thanks (PlayStation 2 Version Staff) *Blinx the Time Sweeper (2002) — Musik, Sound Creator *Skies of Arcadia: Legends (2002) — Sound Effects (Original Development Staff) *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2003) — Sound Direktor, Musik, Lyrics & Musik ("Chant this Charm" - Theme of Giant Egg) *Space Channel 5 Part 2: Special Edition (2003) — Music Composer *Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) - Komposition *Sonic Heroes (2003) - Musik Komposition *Yoshi Topsy-Turvy (2004) — Sound *Astro Boy (2004) — Sound Artist *Feel the Magic XY/XX (2004) - Sound Creator *Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 18: Dragon Force (2005) - Sound Effects *The Rub Rabbits! (2005) - Sound Creator *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Musik Komposition *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Musik Komposition, Musik (Dreams of an Absolution, My Destiny) *Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) - Musik Komposition *Sonic Unleashed (2008) - Musikkomponistin, Musik (Musik sowie Arrangement von Dear My Friend) *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen (DS Version) (2009) - Sound Creator *Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll (2010) — Zusätzliche Musikkomponistin, Musik & Arrangement by ("Spin the Wheel"), Musik & Arrangement ("Crystal Sea") *FlingSmash (2010) — Musik Komposition *Sonic Colours (DS Version) (2010) - Musik Komposition (Musik sowie Arrangement von Speak with Your Heart) *Sonic Colours (Wii Version) (2010) - Musik Komposition (Game Sound Department) (Musik sowie Arrangement von Speak with Your Heart) Kompositionen *Knuckles' Chaotix **Child's Song - Musik & Arrangement *Sonic Heroes **Event : Excuse Me? - Musik & Arrangement **Event : Unexpected Encounter - Musik & Arrangement *Shadow the Hedgehog **Circus Park - Musik & Arrangement, Programming **Circus Park : Original ver. - Musik & Arrangement, Programming *Sonic the Hedgehog **Event The Soleanna Festival - Musik & Arrangement **Wave Ocean ~The Water's Edge~ - Musik & Arrangement (mit Tomoya Ohtani) **Wave Ocean ~The Inlet~ - Musik & Arrangement (mit Tomoya Ohtani) **Event Memory of Youth - Musik & Arrangement **Soleanna Castle Town - Musik & Arrangement **Dusty Desert ~Quicksand~ - Musik & Arrangement (mit Tomoya Ohtani) **Event Running Through the Plains - Produced by **Tropical Jungle ~The Jungle ~ The Swamp~ - Musik & Arrangement **Event In the Forest - Produced by **Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~ - Musik & Arrangement **Accordion Song - Musik & Arrangement **White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~ - Musik & Arrangement **White Acropolis ~The Base~ - Musik & Arrangement **Event To the Ancient Soleanna Castle - Musik & Arrangement **Soleanna Forest - Musik & Arrangement **Tropical Jungle ~The Ruins~ - Musik & Arrangement **Aquatic Base ~Level 1~ - Musik & Arrangement **Aquatic Base ~Level 2~ - Musik & Arrangement **Event Leaving the Scepter of Darkness - Musik & Arrangement **Town Mission 1 - Musik & Arrangement **Extras - Musik **Dreams of an Absolution ~Theme of Silver the Hedgehog~ - Musik **Event The Ruined World of the Future - Musik & Arrangement **Dusty Desert ~The Ruins~ - Musik & Arrangement (mit Tomoya Ohtani) **Event Never Cry, No Matter What - Musik & Arrangement **Event The Flame of Hope - Musik & Arrangement **Event Just Smile - Musik & Arrangement **Event Parade: Past Memories - Produced by **My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~ - Musik *Sonic Rush Adventure **Coral Cave - Act 1 - Musik & Arrangement **Coral Cave - Act 2 - Musik & Arrangement **Coral Cave - Invincible - Musik & Arrangement **Haunted Ship - Act 1 - Musik & Arrangement **Haunted Ship - Act 2 - Musik & Arrangement **Haunted Ship - Invincible - Musik & Arrangement **Pirates' Island - Act 1 - Musik & Arrangement **Pirates' Island - Act 2 - Musik & Arrangement **Pirates' Island - Invincible - Musik & Arrangement **Windmill Village Mode 1 - Musik & Arrangement **Windmill Village Mode 2 - Musik & Arrangement **Windmill Village Mode 3 - Musik & Arrangement **Sea Map - Musik & Arrangement **Hovercraft - Musik & Arrangement **Windmill Village Mode 4 - Musik & Arrangement **Submarine - Musik & Arrangement *Sonic Unleashed **Dear My Friend ~ Enging Theme ~ - Music, Co-Arrangement (mit Takahito Eguchi) *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen *Sonic Colours (DS Version) **Area - Sweet Mountain - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Starlight Carnival - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Planet Wisp - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Aquarium Park - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Asteroid Coaster - Musik & Arrangement *Sonic Colours (Wii Version) **Area - Sweet Mountain - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Starlight Carnival - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Planet Wisp - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Aquarium Park - Musik & Arrangement **Area - Asteroid Coaster - Musik & Arrangement **Speak with Your Heart ~ Ending Theme ~ - Musik & Arrangement (mit Tomoya Ohtani) Kategorie:Musiker